forever with you
by neah nightray
Summary: Elena and Jeremy leave Mystic Falls and travel the states while coming to peace with their life in this past years and accepting the changes in their relationship.


Title: Forever with you

Warning: Incest

Pairing: Jeremy/Elena

Summary: Elena and Jeremy leave Mystic Falls and travel the states while coming to peace with their life in this past years and accept the changes in their relationship.

It all starts when they realize that Jeremy is indeed back. Bonnie had managed to bring him back at the cost of a big part of her magic, Silas was forever made stone and throw in the ocean, Klaus and his family were off in New Orleans, Katherine was human and incapable of hurting or threating them anymore. For once since their parents died, everything was good in the Gilberts life.

Except that Jeremy had died and everybody in Mystic Falls believed him dead, there was no way he'd ever had a normal life in there. So Elena made the only decision that she could, she had to protect him, he is everything to her, her humanity and her strength and that's why in a warm night they leave Mystic Falls.

It's actually easier than they expected, leaving all behind, but the thing that is really difficult is choosing where they'll go. They settle on traveling for the summer, go wherever the road takes them, they need time for themselves to heal wounds, remember the good and make peace with the bad things.

Their first stop is in Billings, Montana (they decide to avoid small towns), using compelling they get a nice double room (they need to be in each other presence), neither comments on the way they stare at each other while they change or how comfortable they are wearing only underwear while watching tv. They actually decide to go shopping since their house was burned with everything in it, Jeremy even gets a haircut (too long is too long) they actually look different and decide that's a good thing. The next thing they do is going skiing, is actually pretty fun and lame for them since neither knows how to do it, but it's the most normal thing they have done in a long time and they actually laugh, really laugh while Elena enjoys being in Jeremy arms (it'd take time getting used to not worry and just being happy) and then they hit the hot spring is relaxing and they found themselves talking about their childhood, about Elena's cheerleading moments, Jeremy's favorite sport, baseball and how the New York Met are his favorite team, about the weekends spend in the lake house (they resolve to go back there someday), about his parents and the way they looked at each, family game nights (they'll try to get the hang of them again). They conclude their time in Montana by visiting the Glacier National Park and they even take some pictures (They need to make new memories).

Their second stop is Georgia (Jeremy's idea), they go to Georgia Aquarium, at Jeremy's insistence they see the laser show at Stone Mountain Park and enjoy hugging, walking hand in hand. They see the country on the Blue Ridge Scenic Railway while Elena rest her head on his shoulder and Jeremy wraps his arms around her and talk about their parents' death. Jeremy starts with his drugs problem, how he wished he had more memories about Vicky (Elena apologizes about taking his memories even if Jeremy insists that he understand why she did it) he also admits that he's glad he doesn't remember how Vicky tried to kill him. Elena tells him about Stefan, about being afraid of his vampire nature and that the reason she stayed with him was the fact that he wouldn't die on her (Jeremy gets this better than no one else). Jeremy talks about Anna and says that he's glad he got some closure with her and that he'll always love her. Elena tells him about finding out about John being his real father and includes the disappointment she felt over Isobel and her suicide. They laugh when remembering Jenna and how they discovered her relationship with Alaric, when the trip is over them both feel lighter.

They're on the Pacific Coast Highway when they talk about Damon killing Jeremy, Elena tells him how she forgave him when he risked his life to rescue her and mentions how he compelled her to forget his love declaration. Jeremy talks about dying and wanting to kill Damon, his need over finding a purpose for his life and tells her that his purpose is to be with her forever (Elena knows he's the only person that she'd have forever with). They settle on a hotel on Monterey for the night where they talk about the sacrifice, his relationship with Bonnie and Jenna's death when something finally shift with them. Neither knows who made the first move but they finally decide to let go of everything and forget about the world for a little while. Losing in each other bodies with Elena riding him like if it she couldn't get enough of him and Jeremy holding her tightly enough to bruise her until they both reach their peak and then rest in a tangled mess of limbs.

Their third stop is in California (Both of them could use a little sun). Is different now, they touch like if they belonged to each other and in a way they do, they allow themselves to share light kisses and caresses in the daylight while in the night they lose themselves trying to heal their scars and reminding them that they are together.

Their fourth stop is in Washington DC, they visit the Smithsonian where Jeremy encourages Elena to pick up her writing and to his surprise she agrees but he has to start drawing again. They tour the national monuments and memorials, being goofy and teasing each other while taking pictures, they go to a baseball game and a concert, where they have sex in a bathroom. In the nights after losing themselves in each other bodies they talk about Stefan's ripper side, growing close to Damon, the desperation that Elena felt when they had nobody to take of them (they agree to always take care of each other), they talk about Alaric's death and finally let themselves grief and cry. Elena talks about her death and turning how it was hell for her, Jeremy tells her how afraid he was about losing her (she promises while pressing several kisses on his body that he'll never lose her). They talk about her sire bond and his awakening as a hunter, the cure and how they got here. They finally settle on finding a new home.

They decide to settle in Boston, Massachusets. Using the money of many insurances they get a nice apartment and enroll Jeremy in High School, Elena decides to assist Cambridge University for the writing program, Jeremy is proud (even if she used compelling to get in). They also decide to visits their parents' friends for holidays because they crave some normalcy from their olds lives and even if they are siblings (technically cousins) they stay together, it had never felt this right or good with anybody else and they don't want anybody else. They don't go back to Mystic Falls for a long time, not after they are both done with college. They visit their parents' graves and tells them about their lives, they spend a week in the lake house and when they leave Jeremy tells her that he wants forever with her.

* * *

_Reviews make me happy :3_


End file.
